


Кровь не лжет

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Thor, Death, Evil Hela, First Time, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Хела смотрела на него, боль стихала, и мысли понемногу возвращались в изнуренный разум. Будто наяву Локи услышал слова отца о том, что оба его сына могли стать царями Асгарда. В этот момент всё стало понятно: и то, почему на самом деле Один забрал его из Йотунхейма, и то, почему растил, как сына. Все слова, что в запале кричал ему Локи, всё то, из-за чего обижался и винил отца — всё вмиг стало ничтожным.





	Кровь не лжет

— Ох, что за стыд... И ведь этот распятый лягушонок — мой сын. Какой позор!

Локи с трудом поднял голову, услышав голос Хелы. Она снова пришла истязать его, безумная и пугающая. Каждый день она придумывала что-то новое, раскрывая перед Локи всё новые глубины боли и страха, а сегодня...

Сегодня она решила поиздеваться над его разумом?

— Сын? — раздался из-за спины изумленный голос. Скурдж, конечно, этот предатель повсюду сопровождал царицу опустевшего Асгарда, потому что негоже царице разговаривать с пустыми залами. Локи уже привык к его вечным поддакиваниям, привык и к тому, как Скурдж истязал своего бывшего царя, но изумление, слышное в его голосе, было сейчас чем-то новым.

Только повторенные, слова Хелы понемногу проникли в разум Локи.

— Сын? — повторил он, а ссохшиеся губы лопнули от натяжения, и во рту стало солоно.

— Сын, — подтвердила обоим собеседникам Хела, становясь прямо перед обвисшим в цепях Локи. — Посмотри на себя, ты просто жалок. Ничего не осталось ни от меня, ни от отца... Лафей бы проклял тебя, едва увидев.

— Видел, — прохрипел Локи. — И не успел проклясть, потому что я успел убить его раньше.

— О! — на лице Хелы было веселое изумление. — Ты смог убить Лафея? Гляжу на тебя — и не верю. Слишком уж ты слаб.

Локи дернулся в цепях, но этим только насмешил. Не получалось у него выбраться, как он ни старался. День за днем, неделя за неделей, он все продолжал свои слабеющие с каждой минутой попытки. Проще, наверное, было сдаться, но Локи не позволяла обида. Невозможно было уступить безумной сестрице — матери? — зная, что тогда всё оказалось бы зря. И спасение от Грандмастера, и битва, и то чувство единства, что он смог испытать чуть ли не впервые в жизни, когда дрался бок о бок с Халком и валькирией, с гладиаторами Грандмастера. И Тором.

— Окажешься в аду — сама спроси.

Хела искренне рассмеялась и тут же щелкнула пальцами. В грудь Локи вонзились пять ножей, распарывая едва зажившее за ночь тело. Пытка, придуманная Хелой, была поистине мучительна тем, что никогда не заканчивалась. Уничтожая его медленно и вдумчиво в течение дня, на ночь Хела оставляла его в коконе непонятной, неизвестной магии, которая причиняла еще больше боли, пока сращивала переломанные кости, разорванные внутренности и кожу, висевшую к исходу дня кровавыми лохмотьями. Вся жизнь превратилась в круговорот изнуряющей боли, и лишь на час перед рассветом излеченный Локи забывался сном.

С первыми же лучами солнца являлись Хела со Скурджем, и карусель истязаний шла на новый виток.

— Нужно было задушить тебя сразу после рождения, — разглагольствовала Хела, уже усевшаяся в свое кресло, стоящее прямо напротив дыбы Локи. Оттуда, стоило думать, открывался отличный вид на его пытки. — Ты был такой ничтожный, мелкий и бледный, не было ничего, что выдавало бы силу. Такой мерзкий, как червяк или головастик. Едва ты родился, как мне уже хотелось наступить тебе на голову и посильнее нажать. Но, — она снова щелкнула пальцами, и внутри Локи взорвался огненный шар. Огонь растекся по венам, опаляя изнутри, волосы потрескивали, разнося по помещению запах паленой шерсти, а Хела всё продолжала: — Сейчас у меня не было бы такого отличного развлечения. Считай, что Лафей тогда тебя спас. Забрал к себе, оставил жить. Неужели этот идиот думал, что сможет воспитать из тебя что-то приличное?

Хела поднялась, подошла к Локи и подняла его лицо за подбородок. Преодолевая пылающие угли боли в теле, тот открыл глаза и встретился с ней взглядом. Он смотрел, смаргивая слезы, а Хела перед ним расплывалась, очертания теряли четкость, но даже так он ловил нотки сходства.

Темноволосый и зеленоглазый, он всегда казался в собственной семье приемышем — и им оказался. Золотоволосые и синеглазые Один и Фригга, полная их копия Тор — все они были будто негативом самого Локи. Лишь увидев Хелу, он понял, что у его родителей мог бы быть и такой ребенок.

И он им был. Только не сыном, а внуком, как оказалось.

Хела всё смотрела на него, боль стихала, и мысли понемногу возвращались в изнуренный разум Локи. Будто наяву, он услышал слова отца о том, что оба его сына могли стать царями Асгарда. И в этот момент всё стало понятно: и то, почему Один забрал его из Йотунхейма, и то, почему растил, как сына. Все слова, что в запале кричал ему Локи, всё то, из-за чего обижался и винил отца, — всё вмиг стало ничтожным. Какими же мелкими стали его обиды и зависть, его желание занять трон или хоть как-то насолить Тору, такому ненавистному, такому бесящему в своей идеальности.

Локи тихонько рассмеялся, едва поняв, что все те чувства, что столько веков он таил в душе, боясь признаться в них самому себе, боясь хотя бы на мгновение выпустить наружу, — все они вдруг обрели смысл и плоть.

Но радость была недолгой. Хела, едва увидев улыбку на лице пленника, снова изменилась, превратилась в себя прежнюю: ледяную, злобную и пугающую. Повинуясь её магии, в тело Локи впились сотни, тысячи ледяных игл, и тут же испарились от жара его тела. Пар проникал внутрь каждой поры, разъедая ее, заставляя крутиться в оковах и пытаться хотя бы немного остудить разрывавшую боль. Не выдержав, Локи закричал, а когда боль достигла своего пика, потерял сознание, провалившись в блаженное забытье.

Там, в мутном тумане бессознательного, Локи улыбался. Он чувствовал, как его поддерживают крепкие руки близкого человека. Локи смотрел, как туман рассеивался, открывая ему лицо, которое он не смог бы забыть даже после смерти.

— Локи, Локи, — звал его Тор, мягко гладя по слипшимся от крови волосам. — Локи...

— Локи! — Хела ударила его по лицу, потом снова, била и била, хотя он уже успел прийти в себя. Глядя на свою мучительницу, которая дала ему жизнь, а теперь старательно избавляла от нее, он улыбался, всё ещё видя перед собой лицо Тора. — Сдается мне, тебе слишком хорошо. Это нужно исправить.

Скурдж, повинуясь ее знаку, крутанул лебедку, и цепи, на которых висел Локи, ослабли. Все еще скованный, он без сил опустился на пол, а Скурдж снял цепи, оставив тяжелые кандалы на руках и ногах, поднял его на руки и отнес к каменному столу. Локи почувствовал прохладу камня, снова закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на минутке отдыха для своего измученного тела. Но не разума, потому что Хела всё продолжала разглагольствовать.

— Всё еще противно, — скривилась Хела, едва увидев, как Локи распахнул глаза. Скурдж в это время вгонял иголки ему в пальцы, туда, где когда-то были его ногти. — Скажи, а в йотуна ты мог обращаться? Отец знал об этом? Он рассказывал тебе, откуда ты появился? О том, что ты жалкий ублюдок двух рас?

Не дождавшись ответа, она разозлилась. Длинные клинки, повинуясь ее заклинанию, скользнули ей в руки, и, высоко замахнувшись, Хела вонзила один ему в живот, а второй в пах. От крика Локи заложило уши, и в опустившейся тишине боль, рвавшая тело, казалась еще сильнее, хотя это было невозможно.

— Жалкий слабак! — кричала Хела, прорываясь в его затуманившееся сознание. — Не могу простить Лафею, что он уговорил тебя доносить! Он заслужил за это смерть! Надеюсь, она была мучительной...

Хела чуть изменила угол, и теперь клинки проникали в тело Локи наискосок, разрывая внутренности.

— Ты — самое ничтожное, что извергало мое тело. Ты нисколько не похож на меня, жалкий слизняк, — твердила она, насаживая Локи на клинки. — Ничтожный, ничтожный! Просто жалкий кусок мяса, одинское отродье. О, если бы я знала, что папаша решит тебя забрать, я бы нашла способ помешать ему!

Хела проткнула Локи, подняла его на клинках, как кусок мяса, и швырнула в стену. Но Локи, наконец, достиг своего пика. Тело, более не чувствительное к боли, вдруг расслабилось, и снова начала сгущаться блаженная темнота бессознания. В ней он опять начал видеть лицо Тора, и оно уже было другим: жестким и серьезным, как у того, нового Тора, которого Локи успел увидеть после сдачи Асгарда. На глазу красовалась черная кожаная повязка, закрывающая ужасную рану на месте глаза, волосы всё еще были короткими. Локи был рад, что запомнит его именно таким.

Он попытался поднять руку, чтобы в последний раз коснуться лица Тора, но сил уже не хватило. Под пальцами был только каменный пол, и Локи все царапал его, пока его ладонь не накрыла чужая — сухая, мозолистая, но такая родная. 

Невозможно было подсчитать, сколько раз Тор клал ее ему на затылок, заставляя прислушаться к себе, а Локи млел, пытаясь в мельчайших деталях запомнить его тепло. Сейчас она облегчила боль, и, отправляясь в последний путь, Локи был рад, что его провожает туда, пусть и выдуманный, но Тор.

Уже в темноте, проваливаясь в ее благословенные глубины и тишину, он видел, как вокруг били молнии, и в последний раз прозвучал оглушающий крик:

— Хе-е-е-ла-а-а!

В посмертии Локи ждали блаженное забытье и мягкая тьма. Он покачивался в них, чувствуя себя легким челном на волнах бесконечности, с каждым не-прожитым мигом уносимым всё дальше в океан без края и дна. Он то погружался в его маслянистые воды, то выныривал, чувствуя на своих боках темное солнце. Ни одного луча света, ни одного дуновения ветра — лишь пустота и тишина, о которых он молил в бесконечности дней, проведенных в пытках у Хелы.

Тем страшнее было пробуждение. Будто кто-то сверхмогущественный схватил его за шкирку и заставил вынырнуть на поверхность разума, где был и свет, и звук, и вернувшееся ощущение тела. Локи сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы наблюдал за тем, как завивается в золотые письмена исцеляющий кокон асгардских целителей, как они колдуют над его   
измученным телом, шепотом переговариваясь и давая поручения. Локи дышал всё глубже, чувствуя в запахе помещения что-то неправильное, будто ненастоящее. Он понемногу заставлял себя, пока незаметно, двигать пальцами ног, мышцами на бедрах и животе, будто проверял, на месте ли вообще его тело. Только правую руку что-то сдавило, и как Локи ни старался, даже дернуть пальцами не получалось. Поначалу испугавшись, вскоре Локи понял, что без руки не чувствовал бы мягкого тепла от давящей на пальцы тяжести. Он скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть, что мешает ему управлять рукой, и увидел над ладонью взлохмаченную макушку.

После того, как Тору отстригли волосы, светлые вьющиеся локоны превратились в темные торчащие колючки. Если не знать этого, то можно принять Тора за кого-то другого, пока не присмотришься пристальнее. Но Локи это было не нужно. От осознания того, что Тор рядом, в груди стало легче. Это означало, что его спасли, что Тор теперь защитит его от всех напастей. Локи едва улыбнулся, но боль от треснувших, пересохших губ чуть отрезвила его.

И привлекла внимание лекарей. Заметив, что пациент пришел в себя, одна из знакомых по прошлой жизни лекарей подошла к нему, убрала с его лица пряди волос и сказала:

— Рады видеть вас, ваше высочество.

Когда-то она обращалась так к Тору и Локи, бегавшим к ней с детскими ушибами и ссадинами. Сейчас раны были несравнимо серьезнее. Перед тем, как ответить, Локи набрал в грудь воздуха и сразу почувствовал, насколько легче ему стало дышать. В груди было прохладно — и цело. Не хрипели проткнутые легкие, не пузырилась кровавая пена у губ. Чуть опустив глаза, Локи увидел, что на коже не видно ран, даже маленьких шрамов не осталось после магии асгардского лечения.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно произнес он, боясь пока использовать голос в полную силу. От благосклонной улыбки лекаря этот страх понемногу отступал.

— Хорошо, что вы уже в сознании. Теперь остается лишь отдыхать и ждать полного исцеления. Но я могу уверить и вас, и его величество, что опасностей нет.

— Слава Одину, — слышать это было одновременно и привычно, и внезапно. Лекари безмолвно вышли, оставляя Тора и Локи наедине. Едва закрылась дверь, как Тор, не рассчитав силу, обнял Локи.

— Я думал, что не успею.

— Ты и не успел, — хрипло ответил Локи. Сила объятий брата была так велика, что воздуха в груди почти не осталось.  
Брата.

Локи встрепенулся. Ему бы следовало сообщить о том, что он узнал от Хелы, но что-то пока запечатывало ему рот. Он позволил Тору обнимать себя, хоть и попросил делать это не с такой страстью. Близость и осязаемость силы Тора давали ему возможность наконец в полной мере осознать, что его спасли, что никто больше не может грозить ему ежедневными пытками, что он под привычной защитой. Стена страха и боли, что с каждым днем плена у Хелы росла в Локи, в один миг рассыпалась в его душе. Не сразу Локи заметил, что плачет, уткнувшись Тору в ключицу. Слава Одину, ему было чему радоваться. Постепенно слезы текли всё быстрее, а дыхание становилось всё прерывистей. Понемногу Локи овладела настоящая истерика, и с ее помощью он окончательно освобождался от того ужаса, что правил им долгие недели.

Тор стойко терпел это, гладил Локи по волосам и плечу, шептал на ухо что-то теплое. Как никогда прежде, они оба осознавали, что теперь в этом мире есть только одни вдвоем, и никого роднее и ближе не найти.

Дав Локи успокоиться, Тор аккуратно уложил его обратно на подушки, вытер лицо белоснежной полотняной салфеткой, что лежали на тумбе возле кровати.

— Я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу. И ты ничего не бойся, — сообщил Тор, выглядя при этом не комично серьезным, как бывало в их прежней жизни. Сейчас он был истинным царем и защитником, опорой, которую Локи не хотелось терять. Дом был там, где Тор, и не было места безопасней.

Как и было обещано, спустя неделю Локи отпустили из наскоро, но грамотно устроенной лечебницы на корабле асгардцев. Ему было позволено понемногу гулять, постепенно наращивая темп и пройденное расстояние, и Локи, пользуясь этим, изучал корабль, доставшийся Тору и остальным. Смотреть особенно было не на что, пусть корабль и был велик настолько, что вместил сотни жителей — и Халка. Прогулявшись, Локи возвращался в свою каюту, находившуюся по соседству с «царскими» покоями Тора. Смешно сказать, всего два помещения, одно из которых служило спальней, а второе — побольше — было одновременно и залом, и кабинетом. Каюты Тора и Локи не соединялись, но Тор это быстро исправил, буквально прорубив в стене арку, которую, соблюдая приватность, завесили найденным в трюме техническим полотном.

Теперь Локи всегда чувствовал присутствие Тора рядом, и это успокаивало его.

В одну из первых ночей Локи проснулся от собственного крика. Только потом он услышал тяжелые удары в дверь своей каюты — это Тор рвался к брату, чтобы помочь. Дрожавший от ледяного пота, мороза, сковавшего всё тело, и невыразимого ужаса, что мучил его непрекращающимся кошмаром возвращения Хелы, Локи прижался к брату и никак не мог его отпустить.

Боясь, что в следующий раз не успеет оказаться рядом с Локи и помочь ему, Тор поступил разумнее и проще. Теперь он мог попасть в соседнюю каюту в любое время, но, к счастью, не пользовался этой возможностью. Просто Локи, чувствуя, что между ними нет преград, даже спать стал легче. Будто во сне он мог понимать, что при малейшей опасности Тор снова окажется рядом, а его мощный боевой топор не даст пощады ни Хеле, ни Скурджу, ни Таносу, который тоже являлся к нему в кошмарах.

Локи, как никогда, был благодарен Тору за это решение. Теперь он засыпал и просыпался всё легче с каждым утром. Осознание того, что помощь может прийти за считанные мгновения, прогоняла из его снов те кошмары, что преследовали со времени плена у Хелы. Там он мог только ждать, когда истерзанные тело и душа наконец обретут покой, а сейчас этот покой окутывал его невесомым облаком. Вместо ужасных криков утро Локи встречало мягким пробуждением. Вместо раздражающего звука голоса Хелы и ее очередных проклятий он слышал только: «Доброе утро, Локи» — и чувствовал мягкое касание руки.

Иногда Локи приходилось прятать лицо в подушке, чтобы Тор не увидел предательских слез в его глазах.

Дни шли своим чередом, за ними следовали ночи — вернее, то, что заменяло смену времени суток на космическом корабле. Путешествие к Земле понемногу превращалось в рутину, но для спасшихся от верной гибели это было истинным благословением. Корабль выглядел более обжитым, асгардцы деловито сновали по его палубам, каждый был занят тем делом, к которому привык. Не сидели без дела лекари, повара выходили на работу по сменам, снабжая всех пожелавших едой. Механики сосредоточились на рабочих палубах, ученые — в нескольких походных лабораториях. И всем этим должен был управлять Тор, каждое утро уходивший на смотровую палубу, превращенную в командный центр. Локи же был предоставлен сам себе и изучал доставшийся им ковчег самостоятельно.

Поначалу сложно было привыкнуть к улыбкам встреченных людей. Еще живя в Асгарде, Локи знал, что не был любимцем публики. Даже его попытки обелить собственное имя, скрываясь под личиной Одина, мало помогали. Золотую статую приходилось чистить каждое утро, то руками слуг, то собственной магией стирая с нее обидные слова. Но сейчас Локи улыбались, искренне интересовались его самочувствием, а те, кто шел за его спиной сражаться на Бифресте, считали своим долгом то пожать ему руку, а то и вовсе обнять. Этого Локи пугался сильнее всего. Просто кивнуть или махнуть рукой в знак приветствия было легким делом, и он всегда сохранял дистанцию, но в те моменты, когда к нему приближались и пытались коснуться, он дергался и застывал, пережидая ненавистную близость.

Единственным, кто мог его трогать, кроме лекарей на еженедельных осмотрах, был Тор, и только его прикосновения были единственно желанными. Локи не стремился к ним, но и не избегал, лишь позволяя касаться себя. Тор не был навязчив, прикасался осторожно и мягко, словно Локи был хрустальным. Поначалу случалось, что Локи замирал, видя вместо протянутой ладони клинки Хелы, но вскоре и это прошло. Касания Тора постепенно становились более долгими, перерастали в объятия, и однажды Локи ответил на них.

Никто не произнес ни слова. Тор коротко вздохнул, прижимая Локи к себе, а тот уткнулся носом в отраставшие пряди волос над ухом Тора и замер, чувствуя, как ледяная корка его страха рассыпалась в прах. Так после долгого лечения почти безнадежный больной понимает, что его недуг исчез, оставив после себя ранки или оспины, но только их. Ничего больше, ничего сжигающего тело и гнетущего разум. Только освобождение и невыносимую легкость свободы. Локи прижался к Тору ближе и не желал отпускать, понимая, что только так полностью избавится от разрушительной болезни страха. Когда Тор осторожно разомкнул объятия и прошептал на ухо Локи, что ему пора, чувство свободы осталось на весь день и ночь, и больше не отпускало.

И вот так, короткими шагами с долгими перерывами, но Локи избавился от мучительных кошмаров и стал увереннее смотреть в будущее.

До того самого момента, когда всё снова разрушилось.

Локи кричал. Кричал надсадно и дико, выл, срывая голос, исторгал звук всем вибрирующим от боли и ужаса телом. Он взмок, и пот, вызванный страхом, был ледяным, пробивал, будто мороз в Йотунхейме, насквозь.

Локи кричал, чувствуя, как каждую частичку его тела прошивает невероятной, не могущей существовать болью.

Локи кричал, видя перед собой веселые глаза Хелы и слыша её повторяющееся: «Мое лоно не могло исторгнуть такого урода».

Локи кричал, не понимая, что уже давно открыл глаза, но кошмар продолжался наяву. Он видел Хелу, слышал скрип меча Скурджа, скребущего острием по полу. Локи широко раскрыл глаза, как всегда, — от первой вспышки боли, и снова видел окружающее чуть с высоты. Так бывало, когда он висел на дыбе.

Локи кричал, не чувствуя, как Тор прижимает его к себе, не слыша, как он шепчет ему на ухо, что это всего лишь кошмар.

Локи кричал, даже теряя сознание, и сновавшие вокруг него тени, слышавшиеся тихие разговоры — всё это было далеко за пределами его кошмара.

После пробуждения во рту было сухо и горько. Локи попытался сглотнуть горечь, но ничего не получилось. Сухой ком раздирал горло изнутри, губы склеились и не размыкались. После третьей тщетной попытки открыть рот Локи почувствовал, как от нижней губы оторвался присохший кусочек верхней, и кровь, будто ждавшая только этого, потекла из мелкой ранки. Именно кровь и смочила губы настолько, чтобы открыть их и облизать, но сухой язык тоже только царапал, не принося облегчения.

Под затылком оказалась широкая ладонь, приподнимая голову Локи над подушкой, а перед лицом оказался стакан с водой. Лишь напившись, Локи открыл глаза шире, поднял их и встретился с внимательным взглядом Тора.

— Если что-то еще понадобится — позови. Я тут.

Вместо ответа Локи моргнул, но Тору было достаточно и этого. Он снова пропал из поля зрения, но Локи тут же понял, где он. Кровать прогнулась под чужим весом, чужая тяжелая рука оказалась лежащей на груди Локи. Все еще не понимая до конца, что происходит, Локи поднял глаза и попытался осмотреться. Даже в полумраке было понятно, что он оказался в спальне Тора. Это не удивило — после вернувшегося кошмара удивить, пожалуй, ничего не могло. Но как и в реальности, присутствие Тора, пришедшее на смену постоянным измывательствам Хелы, снова принесло успокоение. Локи закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на дыхании Тора, ласкавшем его щеку и висок. Тепло сильной руки, которое Локи чувствовал на себе, защищало от ледяных кошмаров, и постепенно, считая вдохи и выдохи Тора, он уснул.

Это стало привычкой. Вместо своей кровати по вечерам Локи ложился в кровать Тора и дремал, дожидаясь его. Тор всегда приходил в разное время, но Локи не мог без него уснуть. Только чувствуя рядом сильное плечо, он мог полностью погрузиться в спокойный сон, без кошмаров и боли. Тор заменил ему лекарства, защищал от воспоминаний и ужаса. Просыпаясь, Локи снова начинал чувствовать себя полноценным, а не израненным и почти уничтоженным сгустком страха. Слушая, как мерно дышит рядом вымотавшийся за день забот Тор, Локи улыбался, отдаваясь подчиняющему сну.

У них не было споров, как делить узкую для двух рослых мужчин кровать. Иногда Локи просыпался, уткнувшись Тору в плечо, иногда — в роли «маленькой ложки», иногда — обнимая Тора и дыша ему в затылок. Локи терялся в догадках, как по ночам, во сне, они двигались настолько слаженно, что не причиняли друг другу дискомфорта. Это немного забавляло.  
За те дни, что кошмары больше не мучили Локи, он ни разу не задумался о том, чтобы вернуться в свою спальню. Пока немного пугала возможность возвращения кошмаров, но истина была только в том, что ему было комфортно вблизи Тора. 

Давным-давно, когда они еще были детьми, мама позволяла им засыпать в одной кровати, когда оба были слишком утомлены за день, а прочитанные на ночь истории усыпляли обоих одновременно. Тогда кровать была им велика, и привычка Тора спать, раскинув руки и ноги, занимая всё отведенное пространство, не мешала. Изредка по утрам Тор жаловался, что Локи пинал его, или сам Локи просыпался от того, что Тор стягивал одеяло, но всё это было по-детски наивным, как и все их тогдашние ссоры.

Сейчас спорам не было места между ними. Одеяло отлично укрывало обоих, кровать принимала два тяжелых тела с нежностью и мягкостью. И ничего дурного в том, чтобы спать вместе с Тором, уже прожив сотни лет и пройдя через тысячи ссор и драк, через расставания и примирения, через мучения Хелы, Локи вовсе не видел.

Ему было комфортно. И, как однажды выяснилось, даже слишком.

После издевательств Хелы Локи ни разу не испытывал возбуждения. Оно ассоциировалось в его сознании с несколькими кастрациями, которые — стоило признать этот факт — мать устраивала ему самолично или руками Скурджа. И с тем, как мечи Хелы пронзали его тело в, наверное, каждой части тела. Ничего сексуального в измывательствах не было. Хеле просто нравилось причинять ему боль там, где раньше могло быть удовольствие. За недели, проведенные на ковчеге, Локи настолько смирился с тем, что вполне мог остаться импотентом, что это нисколько не заботило его. Казалось, он уже и забыл, что у него есть член, используя его только для естественных надобностей. Даже близость Тора, до этого такая желанная, такая благословенная, хоть и запретная, не вызывала прилива возбуждения.

До того утра, когда Локи очнулся от тяжести в паху. Не понимая пока, что происходит, он с трудом приоткрыл веки, увидел, что Тор привычно лежит рядом, обнимая его за грудь, и только после этого перевел взгляд вниз. Под легким одеялом отчетливо проступали очертания вставшего члена. Локи настолько отвык от возбуждения, что смог осознать его, только увидев. Несколько минут он лежал, не зная, что делать. В другое — прошлое — время он смог бы справиться с утренней эрекцией, но как делать это сейчас, будучи плотно прижатым к Тору и, откровенно говоря, уже забыв, каково это, Локи не понимал.

Тор мягко дышал ему в щеку, рука на груди была горячей и невероятно тяжелой, а Локи, смотря, как продолжает крепнуть член, пытался решить, как бы выскользнуть из кровати. Чуть повернув голову, он увидел, что Тор крепко спит. Накануне он пришел неожиданно поздно, был угрюм и молчалив, и Локи было жаль будить его после тяжелого дня. Но и не разбудить бы не вышло.

Проблема нарастала с каждой минутой, медлить Локи больше не хотел, поэтому осторожно пошевелился, стараясь не потревожить Тора. Это оказалось сложнее, чем можно подумать. Тор настолько крепко прижимал Локи к кровати, что пришлось крутиться ужом, стараясь выскользнуть, но Локи переоценил крепость сна Тора.

— Куда ты?

Тор открыл глаз, посмотрел на Локи с забавной поутру суровостью, но руку не убрал, даже прижал сильнее. Пара вспышек проскользнула между его пальцев, окончательно убедив Локи не двигаться.

— Мне нужно в туалет.

— А, — Тор сразу расслабился, услышав вполне понятную причину. И он уже убирал руку — невыносимо медленно, а Локи прикидывал, как сбежать, не привлекая внимания к своему возбуждению. И те секунды, что он потратил на раздумья, оказались решающими. Вместо того, чтобы выпустить его, Тор с неожиданной в этот момент силой придавил обратно к кровати.

— Что?.. — едва успел возмутиться Локи, как встретился с внимательным взглядом Тора.

— Лежи. Если только в этом твоя проблема — я тебе помогу.

— Тор! — Локи едва успел высвободить руку и выставить ее перед собой, как Тор прижался ближе к нему, все не сводя напряженного взгляда.

— Я устал ждать, Локи, — голос Тора был пугающе тих и серьезен. — Я ждал всю жизнь, успевая то хоронить тебя, то спасать из новых катастроф, которые ты устраивал со всем своим мастерством. Теперь я ждать не буду.

Одновременно с этими словами Тор плавно вел рукой от груди Локи вниз, пока не накрыл ладонью его член через одеяло.

— Я устал притворяться, что люблю тебя только как брата.

Решающие слова были сказаны. Локи закрыл глаза, пытаясь скрыть предательскую влагу, выступившую на них, и медленно, пытаясь не сорваться, выдохнул. Дыхание перестало сбиваться, бешеный стук сердца в груди вернулся в привычный ритм.

Пути назад уже не было.

Локи открыл глаза и посмотрел на Тора. Он всегда знал — глупо было не видеть очевидное, — но ни он, ни Тор никогда не делали ни единого шага к сближению сверх обычного — братского.

Локи замечал чуть подрагивавшие пальцы Тора на своем затылке или плече.

Локи видел слишком долгие взгляды, которые дарил ему Тор, и отвечал своими, не менее долгими.

Локи знал, что и он сам, и Тор в это же время старательно гасят пожар неподобающих чувств.

И, казалось, выхода не было ни для кого из них до того момента, когда правда открылась. Но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться этим, Локи пошел на поводу у такой смешной сейчас обиды, испортив всё, что только мог.  
Правда, открытая ему Хелой, снова встала бы между ним и Тором. Стоило бы Локи только заикнуться о настоящем родстве, как всё, что могло бы быть между ними, исчезло, не начавшись.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос Тора, раз и навсегда запрещая себе вспоминать то, что узнал от Хелы. Тору большего было не нужно.

Мягко коснувшись виска Локи губами, он отбросил одеяло, положил ладонь на подрагивавший живот Локи, пока еще скрытый рубашкой, и погладил его по кругу.

— Это не помогает.

Тор хмыкнул, услышав его слова, медленно развязал свободный узел, на котором держались завязки легких штанов для сна. Под их тонкой, полупрозрачной тканью член чувствовал себя вольготно. Ткань натягивалась на нем, четко очерчивала головку. Тор сдернул штаны, открывая член полностью. Локи зажмурился, отсчитывая последние секунды.

Тор же убрал руку, и Локи изумленно посмотрел на него, успев застать момент, когда Тор облизывал собственную ладонь. Сразу после этого, горячая и мокрая, она оказалась над пахом Локи. И после этого воспоминания немного помутились. Тор обхватил его член нежно, даже с каким-то почти забавным трепетом. Его мокрые пальцы, сжатые вокруг головки, обжигали. Локи чувствовал будто за двоих. Он снова зажмурился, откинулся на подушки и чуть раздвинул ноги, открываясь Тору. Тот же чуть сполз к краю кровати, положил голову на грудь Локи, закрывая обзор, и продолжил ласкать его. Теперь Локи мог доверять только осязанию. Он чувствовал, как Тор сжал пальцы вокруг его члена, провел кулаком вверх-вниз, будто проверял, не причинит ли боли резким движением. Он отодвинул с головки нежную кожу, потер обнажившееся место большим пальцем.

И только здесь, окончательно поверив, что всё это происходит наяву, Локи издал первый стон. Пока еще тихий, чуть испуганный — ощущения перемешивались. Забытое удовольствие покоряло отвыкшее тело, от ступней вверх поднималось тепло, сосредотачиваясь в паху, а Тор продолжал двигать рукой, усиливая возбуждение. Локи метался по подушке, пока Тор крепко сжимал его член, двигая рукой в четком ритме. Локи дышал всё чаще и суше, губы обжигало, и тело всё чаще прошивала мелкая дрожь. Не понимая, что делает, он вцепился в волосы Тора, вжал пальцы ему в макушку, будто пытаясь передать через это болезненное прикосновение всё то, что изводит его сейчас.

Тор не увернулся, позволил терзать себя, но и не остался в долгу. Теперь движения его руки стали мучительно медленными. Всё чаще он просто обводил большим пальцем головку члена, проводил по уздечке. Локи задыхался, пытаясь хоть немного очнуться и прочувствовать всё до конца, но тело требовало своего. Только осознав, что опасности больше нет, всё существо Локи требовало доказательств этого в полной мере. Истосковавшееся по ласке и удовольствию тело сдалось.

Семя было тягучим, выплескивалось на руку Тора медленно, а оргазм продолжался, словно наколдованный, настолько сильный, что комната плыла перед глазами Локи. Он едва дышал, когда понял, что всё закончилось, дышал с трудом и почти не реагировал на то, что происходило вокруг. Он почти пропустил, как Тор снова оказался с ним рядом, как смотрел на него, улыбаясь широко и совсем по-ребячески.

— Стоило ждать всю жизнь, — рассмеялся он. Локи не стал ничего говорить, ни подтверждать, ни язвить в ответ. Он не верил происходящему, не мог поверить, что он по-настоящему свободен, рядом с Тором, счастлив, испытал сильнейший за всю жизнь оргазм...

Он просто не верил. Даже когда Тор наклонился к его губам, легко коснулся их своими, будто просил разрешения. Локи ответил, позволил Тору целовать его со всей накопившейся страстью, пока не стало трудно дышать.

— Я никуда тебя не отпущу, — вкладывая в свои слова всю правду, всю решительность, прошептал Тор, глядя на Локи.

— Да, пожалуйста, — откликнулся тот.

Следующим днем, стоя возле Тора, занимавшегося вечной рутиной, бесконечной вереницей дел, Локи смотрел на него и думал, что теперь, когда он точно знал, что имеет больше прав на трон, царствовать больше не хотел. Будто что-то внутри встало на место, словно сросшаяся кость. Стоя рядом с Тором, Локи чувствовал себя как никогда целым и нужным.

То, что сказала Хела, навсегда умрет. Локи никогда не позволит еще чему-то встать между ним и Тором.

Улыбнувшись посмотревшему на него Тору, Локи перевел взгляд на панорамный иллюминатор, за которым простиралась бесконечность космоса.  
Никогда и ничему.


End file.
